A tale of a De aged Merlin
by Wallcifur
Summary: De-aged Merlin fic :DD   when Merlin gets hit by a spell that was intended for Arthur and it turns Merlin into a six year old how will Arthur and Merlin get through it?
1. Changes

**Title: Tale of a De-aged Merlin**

**Author: Black Eyed Kids (Emrys~)**

**Rating: Teen to be Safe**

**Words: 1354 words thats what google docs told me anyway~**

****Summary: When Merlin gets hit with a spell that was intended for Arthur and is turned into a six year old how will Arthur and Merlin get through it...? ****

Arthur watched in horror as Merlin jumped in front of him taking the full blast of the spell sending Merlin's body skidding across the ground, Arthur turned from his fallen man servant to the sorcerer, filled with rage Arthur lunged forward thrusting his blade into the sorcerers chest and watched as the sorcerers eyes went wide and he sputtered blood as he tried to incant a spell before falling dead.

Gawain rushed to Merlin's side as Arthur dealt with the sorcerer, once over to Merlin he pulled the upper half of the thinner boy into his arms as he tried to keep Merlin from thrashing in pain. Gawain gasped as Merlin began to change before his eye's his body shrinking down into that of a six year old. "Arthur!" Gawain called out in panic and surprise.

Arthur looked up from the dead sorcerer to Gawain then got up, he rushed over...only to stumble back a few steps as he saw a six year old version of Merlin in Gawain's arms.

** (a hour or so later?)**

Arthur rode into Camelot with Merlin still unconscious in his free arm the other holding onto the horses reins, Arthur watched as Gauis and Gwen rushed over. "Sire where is Merlin?" Gauis asked, Arthur looked down at the little Merlin before handing Merlin to Gawain who took Merlin into his arm's before Arthur got down from the horse.

**(in the room where they talk to uther? xDD)**

"Was the Sorcerer dealt with?" Uther asked as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne, Arthur mentally growled at his fathers lack of concern for the injured but mainly Merlin before nodding. "good...now how is you're ward fairing Gauis?" Uther asked, Arthur followed his fathers gaze to Gauis, "Merlin seems to have been hit with a de-ageing spell my lord" Gauis informed Uther. "So he won't remember me...us?" Arthur asked with worry in his eyes, "No his mind is fine for now at least...he's awake with Gawain and Gwen-" Gauis barley finished before Arthur excused himself and hurried to the chambers he knew Merlin was to be in.

Gawain laughed as Gwen insisted that Merlin sit on her lap, "Gwen I may look six but I'm st-" Merlin was cut off when Gwen squealed about how cute his frowning face was. Gawain laughed at the pout Merlin made as he gave in and sat on Gwen's lap. The three jumped when Arthur barged in.

Merlin jumped out of his skin as Arthur barged in, "Merlin...your looking better" Arthur said Merlin could tell the prince was trying to hide the concern in his voice, "Arty!" Merlin said happily as he bounced up and down on Gwen's lap, realizing his sudden childish outburst Merlin's face went red with embarrassment, "Aw!" Gwen squealed.

Arthur looked from Merlin a blush of his own gracing his face then to Gauis who stood in the door way, "Gauis i thought you said his mind was fine" Arthur said not hiding the anger his voice held, "I understand you are worried sire but i assure you he is just gaining child like tendencies behavior and such back" Gauis explained, Arthur turned to see Merlin was now playing with Gawain's hair by twisting it around his finger then releasing it and giggling as it bounced back into its curl.

Gawain looked at Arthur and gave him a confused look which was soon replaced with one of embarrassment as Merlin hugged him his little arms wrapping around the back of Gawain's neck, "Hey Merlin you know who would love a hug?" Gawain said as he gave Arthur a mischievous smirk, "Who?" Merlin asked. "Arty would love one~" Gawain said.

Arthur glared at Gawain as Merlin turned to look at Arthur then back to Gawain, "Aren't you going to give Arty a hug Merly?" Gawain teased, Arthur chuckled as Merlin frowned at him.

"Why...did you call me Merly?" Merlin said then noticed he was sitting on Gawain's lap, "Uh...When did I get on your lap?" Merlin asked next before hopping off and walking over to Arthur with the smile he always gave Arthur before he said a snide remark or called him a prat, "Well I suppose this makes you a giant prat now doesn't it?" Merlin said.

Arthur scowled before grabbing Merlin and lifting him up and flipping him upside down, "Arthur put me down!" Merlin yelled in a high pitch voice, "Nah i don't think so Merly" Arthur said with a chuckle noticing Gwen and Gawain where now chuckling at Merlin as well but in a friendly way while Gauis was already at work and ignoring them. "Let go you pompous prat!" Merlin tried to yell with a straight face but Arthur could see he was smiling.

** (later that day)**

It was later in the day when Merlin found he only had childish out bursts when he was excited or upset...so he was trying his best to control himself which wasn't as easy as it was when he was older. Merlin jumped out of his seat once again as a vial exploded near him, "Merlin!" Gauis growled until his tone turned more worried, "Merlin...did you do that? with magic?" Gauis asked careful to keep his voice down. "I-I think so..." Merlin groaned as he rested his head on the table letting out a worried sigh, "How in control were you when you were this age?" Gauis questioned as he sat down across from Merlin. "Uh...well it wasn't a problem If I could contain my anger or excitement" Merlin said as he tried to think back to any of the times he may have exploded with magic which was hardly any times since he couldn't remember much from when he was six.

"Why are you so worried about your man servant?" Uther asked Arthur who desperately wanted to check in on Merlin, "Because he's clumsy" Arthur said as he let his gaze go out the window, "That doesn't anwser my question Arthur" Uther replied sternly. "He's my friend that's why father" Arthur replied, "Friends? with a servant...Arthur" Uther said with a disapproving look. Arthur got up from his seat unable to take his fathers judgment any longer and left to seek out Merlin.

Merlin wasn't surprised when he Arthur strolled in and sat next to him, Merlin could tell Arthur was upset by his face...he figured one of two things his father said something or something was wrong with Gwen... Merlin frowned himself then patted Arthur on the back than went back to eating the food Gauis had made him.


	2. Some knights are just plain asses

**okay for some reason my fingers werent and still arnt working right... FFFF- and i don't know if i made this sem a bit gayish between merlin and arthur so yeaaaah...and yes hes gonna keep his scarf cause merlin loves the scarf**

**and i think the room they meet the king is like the council room? xD no i dont think it is but some sort of meeting hall cause they all seem to meet there or is it the throne room? xD i dont know **

**Originally**** this was going to be two chapters but it was too short so i just put two chapters in one and im pretty sure this is short too** _**any ideas are welcome!**_

Merlin ran for the armory his now to big red scarf flapping slightly against his next, he turned the corner slowing down into a fast walk past a serving girl then took a right into the armory. There where already knights there, Merlin weaved past the first a well built tall man with dark hair and honey brown eyes, then ducked under the arm of a dusty blond with grey eyes. After grabbing Arthur's cloak and sword Merlin spun on a heel slamming his face accidentally into a knights chest. "Watch where your goin boy!" the knight growled in an Irish accent before shoving Merlin who fell to the floor, Arthur's cloak falling over him. Merlin glared at the knight mentally swearing when the knight noticed it, "Is there a problem lad?" the knight growled anger clearly showing in his pale blue eyes as he grabbed Merlin by the scarf. Merlin glared again, "Don't..." Merlin growled loudly as he pushed the knight back. "Brat!" the knight growled as he regained his balance, Merlin stepped back as the knight stalked forward fist clenched, the knight swung hitting Merlin in the cheek bone. Merlin yelped in pain, "Sire Fredrick stop!" the dark haired knight growled as he stepped in between Merlin and sir Fredrick. "Move aside Ulrich" Sire Fredrick growled, "The brat needs to be taught a lesson" he added. Merlin gulped he didn't like the idea of being taught a lesson which was more then likely going to be a beating. So he ran leaving Arthur's things as he sprinted down the hall glancing back to see sir Fredrick following and gaining on Merlin, so he ran faster and towards Arthur's chambers.

"Do you have my sword and cloak Merlin?" Arthur asked then looked up to see Merlin's eyes watering as he ran and hid behind Arthur as Sir Fredrick bounded in. "Sir Fredrick what are you doing here?" Arthur snapped putting the pieces together and figuring out Sir Fredrick was the reason Merlin was so scared, Arthur looked down at Merlin to see a dark red bruise forming on Merlin's cheek. Arthur stomped over to Sir Fredrick, "Did you strike my servant Sir Fredrick?" Arthur asked in a deadly tone, "Uh..." Sir Fredrick mumbled, "Did you!" Arthur boomed.

Merlin jumped at Arthur's anger, "Sire I didn't know he was your servant" Sir Fredrick stammered, "It doesn't matter whether or not he's my servant you should never hit a servant!" Arthur growled, "S-Sire I apolig-" Sire Fredrick began when Arthur took out a dagger, "Get out before i gut you!" Arthur snarled. Merlin eyes where wide, he'd only seen Arthur this angry once. Sir Fredrick took the hint and practically ran out.

Arthur got on one knee so he was eye level with the small Merlin, Arthur cupped Merlin's chin in his left hand while he let his right hand run gently over the darkening bruise.

Merlin flinched as pain shot through his cheek, "Sorry..." Arthur apologized as he released Merlin's chin. Merlin smiled mischievously then swore as another jolt of pain went through his cheek, "It's going to hurt if you smile like a bloody idiot" Arthur said as he returned to his desk and took a seat. Merlin looked at Arthur with a thankful gaze, "thanks  
>Merlin said as he left.<p>

"Merlin wheres my cloak and sword!" Merlin chuckled then ran off to fetch Arthur's things.

~NEXT DAY~

Merlin looked in the mirror examining the now purple bruise on his six year old face which he'd never get used to seeing, "Gauis do you think it will go away soon?" Merlin asked as he turned from the mirror to Gauis who was reading a book of herds, "It should lighten in color in a few days" Gauis said before returning to his book

~ 1 Hour later ~

Merlin didn't understand why Arthur made Gawain go with Merlin every time he went out for herbs, "He's just trying to keep you safe" Gawain said almost as if he read Merlin's thoughts. "He should be more worried about himself" Merlin replied as Gawain stopped the horses and got off then helped Merlin off his horse, "I agree but you know Arthur he's stubborn" Gawain said.

After about half an hour of picking Gawain heard a twig snap, Gawain turned on a heel to see five well armed bandits, Gawain didn't hesitate he grabbed Merlin and ran, "Gawain!" Merlin cried out. Gawain fell as pain racked through his left thigh and his world went black

Merlin looked at his unconscious friend and to the bandits that where approaching, "Stay back!" Merlin yelled, the bandits only laugh and grabbed Merlin by the scruff while two others dragged Gawain, "No leave him alone!" Merlin yelled as he too was pulled away... "Gawain!"

Arthur paced his chambers...it was already dark and Merlin and Gawain had not returned or had been seen close to the castle and Arthur had a gut feeling something bad happened.

Gawain groaned as he opened his eyes he swore lightly as he attempted to move his left leg, Gawain looked at his leg to see it was wrapped up, "they shot me with an arrow!" Gawain growled before remembering Merlin. Gawain looked around the large tent before spotting Merlin's scarf laying on the ground, he swore again when he saw blood on it. Minutes later a tall brunette entered standing tall, it took Gawain alot not to insult the bandit, "Wheres Merlin?" Gawain growled, the bandit turned to him, "the little one?" the bandit asked. "Yes the little one you oaf!" Gawain snarled, the bandit glared angrily before kicking Gawain in the ribs. Gawain bit his lip as his ribs where struck, the bandit prepared to strike again when an elder man walked in, "Tiberius that is enough" the old man said his eyes shooting daggers at the bandit known as Tiberius, Tiberius lowered his head in defeat and stepped aside. "It would seem the knight would be more comfortable if the boy was here so retrieve him..." the elder ordered, Gawain noticed Tiberius hesitate, "Now and i expect him to have no harm done to him by you" the elder ordered.

"I am sorry about Tiberius...he has..." the old man paused, "Anger issues? Self esteem problems or maybe hes just an oaf?" Gawain spat angrily. "the first i could agree with the second possibly" the old man said as he stroked his chin then silence soon filled with Merlin's yelling.

"Let go of me jerk!" Merlin growled as he was dragged into a large tent where he saw Gawain and an old man, "Gawain" Merlin said as he got free of Tiberius grasp and ran to Gawain's side. Merlin gaze Gawain an apologetic look when he looked away from the bandaged wound.

Gawain felt slightly relived when he saw Merlin but was angered when he saw Merlin had a cracked lip and a swollen left cheek. "I guess that cheeks gonna match the other now" Gawain said as he attempted to lighten the mood, Merlin frowned at him and jabbed him, "Not funny" Merlin said then turned his attention to the old man.

"What do you want from us?" Merlin asked as he used his small six year old frame to shield Gawain, Merlin's gaze shifted when another entered this one younger...he recognized him it was Sir Ulrich the man who tried to stop Sir Fredrick from hurting Merlin. "Its good to see you again Merlin" Sir Ulrich said, "But i must correct you we want nothing from you two" Sir Ulrich told them with an evil smirk as he lifted up the flap and Sir Fredrick walked in, Merlin backed up fear striking him, "We want to use you..." Sir Fredrick continued for Ulrich, "and since i discovered how protective your prince arthur is of you I am sure he will pay a hefty ransom." Sir Fredrick said as he approached Merlin who couldent move back without stepping on Gawain, Merlin flinched when Sir Fredrick grabbed his chin. "I also want to know what it is that makes you so special to Arthur" Sir Fredrick sneered

**A/N: who saw that Ulrich was a bad guy? hmm? originally he wasent gonna be a bad guy but now he is sorry if Gawain is OOC i dont really now how to make him act . and my punctuation sucks as always!**

**and i always thought you spelt Gawain Gwaine but i was wrong cause spell check was like "BITCH ITS GAWAIN NOT GWAINE GET IT RIGHT"**

**Also any idea's would be great :3**


	3. Merlin's Scarf

**super short chapter not much insperation today more should be up by tommarow or the day after that!**

Arthur rode in front of his knights his gaze scanning for any sign of Merlin and Gawain, his focus was interrupted when one of his knights called out for him.

"Sir one of our scouts have spotted knights of Camelot heading our way" a teenage boy with red hair said as he entered the tent, the older man sighed and rose from the chair, "If you'll excuse me" the old man said as he hobbled out of the tent. Merlin turned to Gawain, "Do you think Arthur's with them?" Merlin asked hopefully, Gawain shrugged before replying, "I wouldn't doubt it"

after a few minutes of no one entering Merlin walked over to Gawain and helped him p, "We need to run" Merlin said in a hushed tone just in case some one was outside, "If you haven't noticed Merlin my leg...was shot...with an arrow!" Gawain huffed as he tried to keep his balance, Merlin frowned at him then peaked his head out of the tent spotting four bandits round the fire, "Restum Fortum" Merlin whispered the spell causing the bandits to fall asleep one fell face first one backwards the last two against each other, what Merlin didn't know was that Sir Fredrick saw him use magic from a safe distance.

Arthur brought his horse to a halt as he saw an old man and red headed teen walking there way, he quickly dismounted and walked to meet them. Arthur's eyes went wide and brought out his sword as the old man held up Merlin's red scarf in his left hand, "Put your sword down prince Arthur we mean no harm" The old man spoke as he lowered the hand holding the scarf back down to his side, "You have Merlin what about the other he was with Gawain a dark haired knight" Arthur asked as he sheathed his sword despite the quiet protests of Sir Leon, "Gawain..yes he is fine despite his left leg" the old man said as he stroked his chin, Arthur grit his teeth knowing it meant Gawain was hurt, "What did you do to him!" Arthur snapped. the red head stood protectively in front of the old man, "It is not our fault the man took the child and ran the bandits Fredrick is in charge of shot him with an arro-" he was cut off by an ear piercing scream, and with it the red head took off, "MORGAN!" the old man yelled after the kid.

"Let go of me!" Merlin screeched at the top of his lungs as he was yanked roughly by the hair, "Merlin!" Gawain yelled as he limped over and bashed Fredrick in the gut with his shoulder, as quickly as Fredrick went down he got up and grabbed a knife from a holster around his ankle and plunged it into the injured leg, Gawain screamed. "Fredrick stop!" Merlin and Fredrick both turned to see the red head had returned and he grabbed Fredrick by the arm and pulled him back. Merlin gulped as he felt his magic starting to over whelm him, the red head gasped as Merlin's magic brought a dozen swords and knives up into the air mere feet from Fredrick prepared to be launched into the man. Suddenly Merlin felt white hot pain filled his insides and Merlin screamed loudly followed by the clang of the wepons falling from the air, Merlin weakly turned his head to see Sir Ulrich his eyes golden as he muttered a spell after he finished Merlin's world went black and he fell back into Sir Ulrich's arms.

Arthur ran after the kid only arrive after the display of Merlin's magic, he watched as Merlin fell back into Sir Ulrich's arms whom Arthur recognized after many training sessions with the man, he also noted Sir Ulrich's eyes turn from bright gold back to there normal honey brown, his gaze snapped to Gawain who groaned as regained conciousness.

Gawain despite the burning pain in his leg crawled to sir Ulrich hitting the man successfully knocking him out, he grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled Merlin into his, "Wake up Merlin!" Gawain yelled not noticing Arthur approaching since he was too preoccupied with Merlin.

Arthur approached then got on his knees next to Gawain who finally noticed his presence, "Took...you...long enough...P-Prat" they both laughed as they looked down at Merlin who's eyes where filled with a mixture of pain and happiness the happiness from seeing arthur no doubt and Gawain alive, "Shut up Merlin and stop grinning like a bloody idiot" Arthur said.

"Arthur" Merlin croaked after a few moments of silence, "Shut up Merlin!" Arthur said more sternly, "W-Where's my scarf?" Merlin groaned smiling lightly as Gawain and Arthur laughed at him.

A/N: Hey yup so Ulrich's a bad ass sorcerer? ooh and Morgan such a cute little red head! and Arthur and Gawain no see Merlin's magic? D'AWW maybe next time though~ and Merlin lovvves his scarf its his baby! any idea's for the next chapter are welcome  
>oh and thanks i forgot your user name I'm such an ASS HAT! but the idea of making them think Merlin is Arthur's son would be priceless and i might sneak that in...in another chapter perhaps~~ :3 and thanks for all the other reviews loved uhm all! i reply to some of them but one i couldn't cause they.<p> 


	4. Rumors

**Title: A tale of a De-aged Merlin**  
><strong>Author: Black eyed kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: When i counted (not including this) was at 1000 words.<strong>

_Rumors_

Arthur sat in his chair as the council commenced his thoughts drifting from one thing to another until he heard Merlin mentioned: "There are rumors spreading among the people sire." Theodore one of the youngest council members said as he stood, "Rumors of what kind Theodore?" Uther asked. Theodore paused Arthur noticed the look as if Theodore was contemplating on whether or not he should say. "Well Theodore?" Uther pressed, Arthur aware his fathers patients was waring, "The people are thinking that this servant...is Arthur's son" Arthur stood from his chair mouth gaping, "That's preposterous!" Uther's voice boomed, "My father is right these rumors are crazy he and I don't even look alike!" Arthur growled lightly as he sat back down, "I am aware of that sire but the people think he takes after his mother..." Theodore stated. Arthur noticed his fathers attention grabbed by that statement, "And who Theodore do they think his mother is?" Uther asked. Arthur looked to his father who wore his usual scowl to Theodore who gulped audibly, "Some people think its the lady Morgana because they resemble each others while others say a serving girl" Theodore answered. All including Arthur where startled by Uther's booming laughter echoing off the walls of the council chambers, "Morgana?" Uther said as he contained his laughter, "Father..?" Arthur asked. "But some of your people disagree completely sire...they think he is yours" Theodore said, Uther went silent along with the rest of the council. Uther stood from his chair and headed for the doors, "Sire?" Theodore asked. "I want these rumors gone Theodore" uther growled as he left.

Merlin sat on the stairs to his room, a herb book in his hands, he had just flipped the page when Arthur burst in. Merlin looked up from the herb book and smiled at Arthur, "wheres Gauis?" Arthur snaped. Merlin's smile disappeared and turned into a glare, "Nice to see you too" Merlin growled as he slammed the herb book shut.

Gauis looked up from a book of his own and took his glasses off, "I am here sire, what can i do for you?" Gauis asked as he shut his book. Gauis pushed a chair over to Arthur which the prince took then let out a sigh, "How fast can we fix it?" Arthur asked, Gauis flinched he knew Arthur didn't call Merlin an it but he was sure with Merlin's childish mind he took it that way. Gauis was not startled when Merlin dropped his book and looked at Arthur with daggers in his eyes, "an it? I may be your servant Arthur but I am not an it!" Merlin yelled his face red and eyes watering as he ran from the room. Gauis looked back to Arthur who wore a shocked expression, "That wasn't what i meant!" Arthur said as he rose from his chair. Gauis stood up as well and pushed Arthur back down, "Sire let him calm down. I'm sure he knew what you meant but with his mind in this current state i am positive that Merlin misinterpreted what you meant" Gauis said wisely as he sat down, "Now Arthur tell me why you came to me in a panic" Gauis asked. Gauis nodded and sighed as Arthur told him about the council meeting. "I believe the rumors where spread on porpoise" Gauis said, "By who?" Arthur asked/ Gauis rubbed his chin before replying, "Sire Fredrick and sir Ulrich, but sire this is only a guess...after all it could be anyone" Gauis sighed.

Merlin ran until he was in a empty part of the castle, he knew Arthur didn't mean it the way he said it but at that moment in time every part of him was screaming that he meant it the way it sounded. Merlin hugged his knees to his chest he hated the stupid spell. His mind always wandered he kept thinking what would happen if Gauis couldn't fix him...what would Arthur do? and how would he help Arthur with his destiny if he was six bloody years old. Merlin buried his head in his knees willing the stress and pressure of the whole destiny crap to disappear for an hour for two.

Uther couldn't believe that his people thought that Martin or was it Merlin? Uther shook his head it didn't matter what his name was...all that mattered was that his people could believe such rumors as Uther betraying his wife and having another child, or Arthur who is barley 23 and not even king yet...having a child with Morgana? yes uther had to agree Merlin and Morgana both had dark hair but other than that they didn't look alike. but what bothered him more was that some of his people though Arthur would sleep with and get a servant girl pregnant! Uther knows his son in not and idiot and he was certain his son would never endanger there reputations by getting a servant girl pregnant. So now he had to get these accusations cleared and fast.

Arthur growled as himself he should have never let sir Ulrich and sir Fredrick escape, because now if gauis' suspicions where correct the ex-knights where getting there revenge.

Did Ulrich feel guilty? of course... what he and Fredrick where doing felt wrong, Ulrich was betraying one of his own in this case... Merlin. Merlin was like Ulrich only stronger, and at first Ulrich was envious of Merlin's ability to use magic without incantations... but now he was fascinated and something in him wanted to state the rumors that Fredrick and he had spread as false but another part of him did not...that was the part of him that sir Fredrick had wrapped around his pinkie finger.

Merlin sat cross-legged in the same spot he was in half an hour ago. Merlin sighed he kept contemplating on whether or not he should return and apologize, but part of him...the childish side that kept growing stronger and stronger wanted to be stubborn and wait until Arthur apologized, while his regular side knew the chances of Arthur apologizing where slim and that Merlin should be the one to apologize not Arthur. Merlin sighed and sat in silence as those two sides of him fought of dominance and control.

"It's been long enough...I'm going after Merlin to explain" Arthur said as he rose, Gauis nodded and smiled lightly. Arthur went to the door and turned back to Gauis, "Don't worry I'll fix things with Merlin" Arthur said knowing Gauis must be worried about his ward, "you best be on your way to find him then sire" Gauis said. Arthur nodded then left to find Merlin determined to fix things.

**A/N: Okay so i finally got inspiration if you read my Supernatural De-aged Dean FF that will be updated as soon as i get inspiration for it and I'm super sorry for the waiting in that one, I'd like to thank the person who gave me the idea to have people think Merlin is Arthur's child.**

**Okay so let me explain only the council Uther, Arthur, Gawain, Gwen and Gauis know about Merlin's condition so the people don't :3 **


	5. Sire?

**Author: Black eyed kids**  
><strong>Rating: teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: 1040 when i hand counted <strong>  
><strong>AN: sorry for the bad punctuation! super sorry for it!**

******_Sire!_**

Merlin sunk back into the corner as he heard foot steps coming his way. Merlin wasn't surprised when he saw Gwen round the corner calling his name, "Gwen?" Merlin croaked as he stood from his st. "Merlin! hank goodness your alright!" She said as she hugged Merlin tightly, Your freezing Merlin!" she said as she pulled away, "Gwen did you find him?" Arthur asked as he rounded the corner.

Arthur ran at Merlin picking him off the ground when he saw him. when he wasn't able to find Merlin he nearly had a heart attack, finally noticing how cold Merlin was he set him down and took of his jacket, "Arthur you don't need to" Merlin protested but Arthur ignored him and forced Merlin into the jacket. Arthur smiled and stifled a laugh as Merlin's arms where much to short for the sleeves ad the jacket reached down to Merlin's knee's.

Merlin was up in Arthur arms again, Merlin had his head resting Arthur's shoulders while he legs where wrapped around Arthur's waist and Merlin's arms around his neck. Merlin tried to ignore the looks he go om passing servants and nobles he tried to ignore the whispers from the knights eventually he couldn't and he buried face in Arthur's shoulder eventually falling asleep.

Arthur froze mid step as he saw his father, Uther continued forward and stopped two feet in front of him. Arthur gulped he could tell Merlin was asleep and was glad he was, "Let me see him" Uther Demanded, Arthur's jaw nearly dropped like hell he was going to hand Merlin over to Uther.

Uther glared at his son and took a step forward and grabbed the child, Uther melted as he saw the boy's sleeping face. Uther looked back to his son, "I will not let your reputation be tarnished" Uther said as he walked away with Merlin still in his arms. "Father!" He heard Arthur yell, Uther continued forward until he reached the balcony where a crowd of villagers wait below.

Arthur followed his father onto the balcony, "I take credit for this child" Uther boomed, Arthur looked at his father stunned. "He is not my son's so I expect these rumors to cease immediately." Uther said ten turned back to Arthur and handed Merlin to him.

Uther turned back to the crowd, "This boy is Arthur's brother not his son" Uther boomed again before turning once again to see his son's stunned face, "Father he's not though..." Arthur whispered to him, Uther shot him a glare before exiting.

Arthur followed his father again back into the kings chamber, "Father you should tell the people the truth" Arthur said still slightly stunned. Arthur winced as Uther sighed, "Who would have believed us?" Uther asked.

It was only a day later when the people servants and knights started to call him sire and it made Merlin want to scream. "Sire" the knight began, "Don't call me sire!" Merlin cried out in frustration. the knight tilted his head in confusion, "but sire" he said. Merlin stomped his feet, "No no no! just leave I want Arthur! wheres Arthur!" Merlin cried as his childish side took over, "He'll be here soon sire" the knight said as he stepped forward, "No i want arty now!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur sighed Gauis warned him that the two sides of Merlin were fighting over dominance and the moment he walked in he knew the younger side was wining. "Sir timothy your excused" Arthur said, the knight bowed and left. Arthur looked at Merlin who's face was tinted pink more then likely from yelling. "Why did your dad do this to me!" Merlin said as he plopped down on his new plush bed, Arthur immediately knew the regular Merlin returned he was glad but also disappointed since the younger Merlin was a great source of entertainment. Arthur smiled to himself and sat down next to Merlin, "he wanted to protect me from the rumors and well...he said no one would believe us if we said you where attacked by a sorcerer." Arthur said as he put an arm around his 'little brother' in an attempt to comfort him.

"It worked I knew this rumor would make one of them crack!" sir Fredrick boasted to sir Ulrich who kept his gaze on the fire, "Ulrich your doubting something i can tell by your face" sir Fredrick said as he leaned forward, Ulrich backed up uncomfortable the Fredrick was so close. Ulrich yelped as Sir Fredrick slapped him, "Don't ever look away from me and don't ever doubt me!" Fredrick roared. "I will do what i please Fredrick!" Ulrich yelled wincing as Sir Fredrick grabbed him by the chin, "not while your mine...and you will always be mine" Sir Fredrick boomed as he released Ulrich who stumbled away from Fredrick.

Merlin stood next to Arthur as Uther entered the throne room, "If you are going to play the part of prince boy we will need you to look it." Uther said as he grabbed Merlin's chin tilting Merlin's face as he examined it, "Sophie go find some of Arthur's old clothing" Uther demanded as he released Merlin and returned to his throne. "Arthur i expect you to teach him with swords and how to act like a prince." Uther said then waved them to leave, "Yes father" Arthur said then turned to leave Merlin turning to follow, "And Merlin for this to work i will need you to call me father in public" Uther said. Merlin turned back to him and gulped, "Yes father..." he stammered before turning to follow Arthur again.

Arthur chuckled as Merlin's childish side took over and he started jumped and skipping down the hall while humming a random tune, "you know Arty i never knew my dad" he said as he started to walk backwards so he could face Arthur. Arthur blinked he never knew that, he had just always figured Merlin's father passed before he was born or in his early years, "I don't even know if hes alive...Mom doesn't like to talk about him so i don't even know what he looks like or where he might be" Merlin said a smile still gracing his face as he turned to face forward and skipped happily, Arthur felt sadness wash over him he realized that he and Merlin were alike they were both missing a parent since birth but at least Arthur knew what his mother looked like from paintings but Merlin...must not.

**A/N: Do you likey I put in Merlin temper tantrum like someone wanted ;DD yeaaah...I'm an ass hat i made uther a tad bit nice! i mean if you say little Merlin's face wouldn't that make you nicer! **


	6. Fredrick You Stubborn Ass

**Title: A tale of a De-aged Merlin**  
><strong>Author: Black eyed kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: 934 when i hand counted but FF says 1,112<strong>  
><strong>AN: sorry for the bad punctuation! super sorry for it! and sorry its short!**

Sir Fredrick smirked as he entered the castle, now that king uther claimed Merlin as a prince he could abduct the brat and hold him for ransom because he knew uther would have to pay to keep up the facade. Sir Fredrick rounded the corner ducking into the shadows as a knight walked by, he slipped from his hiding spot as the knight rounded the corner Fredrick came from. Sir Fredrick finally reached Merlin's chambers, he put his hand on the knob and twisted it open slipping inside, he hid in the wardrobe as Merlin entered accompanied by Arthur.

Merlin yawned it had been a long day and skipping down the hall embarrassed him to no end. Merlin also couldn't believe he told Arthur about the dad he had yet to meet and if he would. Merlin hoped Arthur would forget about it.

Lightning crashed outside and thunder boomed Arthur chuckled as Merlin scrambled into the bed, "Merlin your not not scared are you?" Arthur teased, he heard a muffled reply from under the blankets. Arthur chuckled again and lifted up the blankets, "What was that?" Arthur asked, Merlin scowled "I used to be when i was younger so i guess my childish instinct took over" Merlin replied. Arthur sighed "Want me to stay tonight?" he asked before chuckling at Merlin's expression, "W-Would you?" Merlin asked before yelping as thunder boomed. "Scooch over" Arthur said as he blew out a candle and slipped under the covers.

After a few moments of awkward silence Arthur spoke, "You know i always wanted a little brother" Arthur said as he shifted, Merlin laughed "Well i guess you have one now" Merlin replied. He felt Arthur shift again, "Yeah i guess i do..." Arthur said softly. Merlin smiled, "Good night...and thanks" Merlin said. "Yeah good night" Arthur replied before they both drifted to sleep

(Sorry about my sucky punctuation i hope you can just ignore it!)

Arthur staying ruined sir Fredrick's plan, but Sir Fredrick could still bet Merlin. So he waited till he was absolutely sure they where asleep. Sir Fredrick slowly opened the wardrobe mentally swearing as his muscles cramped in protest, he ignored the cramp and climbed out, he slowly and carefully walked over to the bed.

Thank gods it was dark, luckily though when Arthur opened his eyes after hearing the wardrobe open he saw a dark mass standing by Merlin's side the mans hand stretched out reaching for Merlin. Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms startling the man as he rolled off the bed one arm holding Merlin to his chest and the other braced impact. Arthur barley had enough time as a large weapon more then likely used to knock people out came down, Arthur rolled out of the way but it still smashed into his leg, Arthur screamed causing Merlin to finally wake. "Merlin" The attacker said maliciously, "Merlin run!" Arthur cried out before he was stick in the head and fell into unconsciousness.

Merlin scrambled out of Arthur's arms and ran like he was told he glanced back to see Sir Fredrick following he had a sense of deja vu from the first time Sir Fredrick chased after him. Merlin glanced at a suit of armor and pushed it over not wanting to risk using his magic. Merlin heard Sir Fredrick roar in anger, feeling a tad bit proud he smiled until he remembered this was a dangerous situation, to distracted by his thoughts Merlin found himself at a dead end, "No no no!" Merlin cried out in fear. Merlin turned as Sir Fredrick tapped on his shoulder, "Got yah" he said with a grin as the weapon came down on him, "Art-" he only got out before he was struck and caused to black out.

hours later Arthur woke up, in a panic he ran to his fathers chambers and shook him awake, and now an angry uther and an unstable Arthur along with dozens of knights searched the castle. "Arthur call the knights" Uther ordered his son as he spotted the fallen suit of armor and further down the hall a smear of blood, his son nodded and called them. Uther gulped as he saw a note by the smear of blood and it said:

Dear, King Uther  
>We have your son Merlin and if you and Arthur wish to see Merlin again you will pay a ransom of three bags of gold to an abandoned church on the northern hills within three days or you will never see Merlin alive again I promise you that ~ Fredrick<p>

Uther snarled he knew he'd have to pay the ransom since the people now believed Merlin was his son...his blood, and he hated to admit it but the boy had grown on him.

Sir Ulrich nearly fell from the log he sat on as sir Fredrick returned tugged an unconscious Merlin with him, "Fredrick are you insane!" Ulrich yelled as he got up and grabbed Merlin from him, "What is with you Ulrich! with the ransom the king will pay we will no longer have to live this way!" Fredrick yelled as he reached for Merlin, Ulrich chanted and vines grew up and wrapped around Fredrick's legs trapping him in place. Fredrick snarled and pulled at the vines that only got tired in response, "Using magic against me! don't you remember Ulrich you said you'd only use your magic to protect me you promised! are you breaking that promise?" Fredrick yelled, Ulrich set Merlin down gently before approaching Fredrick. "No I'm protecting you...from yourself!" Ulrich growled taking another step forward. Realizing his mistake as Fredrick's hands wrapped around Ulrich's neck in a death grip that allowed slight air flow but not enough for him to chant spells.

Merlin groaned as he awoke his vision was blurry bit when it cleared he gasped and out of instinct his magic made Fredrick release Ulrich. Merlin did'nt expect Ulrich to turn to him and mouth thank you. Merlin didn't know why but he took Ulrich's hand as tugged him as they ran. "Ulrich!" they heard Sir Fredrick yell.

**A/N: Did you like! i hope you liked . i like it...a lot that's why i hope you do! I NEED IDEAS MORE IDEAS :3**


	7. Reply's to Reviewers and update schedule

_this is not a chapter this is just here to tell you about how I'm going to update and when you can expect new chapters!_

* * *

><p><em>My updating Schedule:<em>

_**Monday** - New chapter of Fifteen again  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> - New chapter of A tale of a De-aged Merlin  
><em>_**Wednesday** - New chapter of Fifteen again  
><em>_**Thursday** - New chapter of A tale of a De-aged Merlin  
><em>_**Friday** - New chapter of Fifteen again_

I usually do not update on saturday sunday or school days off!

* * *

><p><em>Thank's for reading oh and any idea's would be wonderful!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Reply's to Reviewers:<em>

_Bre2734: You see I spelt is Gwaine too but then spell check was annoying and said no is spelt Gawain...so me being an idiot and think spell check know's all i went with it!_

_Rnargison3: Nope he won't besides Ulrich is only in his 20's _

_TheRedSkittle: love the user name :DD i love skittles but i don't know if I'll add her in you see i tried to early during school when i was writing the rough draft but i couldn't get it to work so i just scratched it out :3_


	8. Kingdom of Magic

**Title: a tale of a De-aged Merlin**  
><strong>Author: Black Eyed kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: okay on google doc's it says 1661 this was a total of 7 hand written pages and 3 typed pages with a font size of 9? impressive right! :U your damn right its impressive <strong>  
><strong>Chapter: 7<strong>  
><strong>AN: okay so here we go another chapter! I try to make most chapters over 1000 words hope you enjoy!**

Merlin tugged Ulrich along with him, "Did your magic release him?" Merlin asked glancing back at Ulrich who's expression darkened. He felt Ulrich take the lead, "If we get to Poumuth we can hide there" Ulrich said, Merlin nodded in agreement Poumuth was a kingdom of magic and generally kind people, "I have a friend he can hide us" Ulrich said before kneeling down and scooping up Merlin.

Ulrich knew he could get there faster if he carried Merlin, so he scooped up the raven haired boy before running as fast as he could. 'Ulrich come back I'm sorry' Fredrick's voice echoed through through they're bond, Ulrich shook it off he refused to fall for Fredrick's tricks.

* * *

><p>Arthur paced back and forth when Morgana entered holding Merlin's scarf, "Where did you get that!" Arthur asked as he snatched it from her. Arthur noticed her smile sadly, "Outside of the gates...Merlin they are no longer in Camelot" she said.<p>

Morgana was devastated if his scarf was outside of the gates that meant he was out of Camelot and out of there reaches and he knew this news devastated Arthur and Gauis...but it also devastated her as well, as much as Morgana hated to admit it Merlin had grown on her and she'd hate to see him die.

Uther sat at his desk as Gauis entered, "Sire...have you heard any news of Merlin?" Gauis asked. Uther sighed he knew Gauis was stricken with worry and Uther couldn't help but feel it was partially his fault, "They found a trail our knights pursued the trail till they found an abandoned camp there they found signs of a struggle then two pairs of foot prints on of a small child and another not matching Fredrick's...I think someone helped him escape Fredrick or took Merlin for themselves" Uther said slightly shuddering at the thought of what might happen to the boy.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon the next day when Ulrich walked in through the gates of Poumuth, Ulrich was giving the sleeping Merlin a piggy back ride the many people didn't seem to notice or car. Ulrich made his way towards the river that cut through the kingdom, soon he spotted a cave. he entered it slowly and cautiously<p>

Merlin yelped as he was dropped suddenly, he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, Merlin could hear the sounds of grunts and metal crashing apon metal and Merlin knew Ulrich was in a sword fight.

"Father it's me Ulrich!" Ulrich cried out as his fathers sword nearly embedded itself in Ulrich's shoulder, "Ulrich my boy?" His father croaked, Ulrich smiled then muttered a spell and suddenly the cave was illuminated and Ulrich frowned at his fathers state his father looked horrid his fathers hair was now a grayish black and his skin wrinkly and covered in dirt while his clothes where wrinkled and old, it clearly told Ulrich that the years had done a number to his father.

Merlin sneezed as light flooded the cave, he looked over to Ulrich who stood in front of an older man. The more Merlin looked at the older man the more he saw the resemblance between him and Ulrich, the old man had dark hair like Ulrich's despite the fact it was thinning and getting grey he also had the same honey brown eyes...but the older man's looked more haunted. Merlin gulped before speaking, "I-Is this the friend you where talking about?" Merlin asked.

* * *

><p>Arthur rode along side Morgana they're horses following the trail his father believed Merlin and company made, he was so distracted he didn't even notice Morgana stopped her horse, once he did though he stopped his horse as well.<p>

Morgana couldn't believe it the trail led to the enemy kingdom Poumuth... "Arthur the trail its going to Poumuth" She said glancing at Arthur who continued forward, "Arthur you- we can't go to Poumuth they'd have us hanged!" Morgana yelled as she used her horse to cut of Arthur's.

Arthur shot daggers at Morgana, "Merlin's there!" he snarled ignoring the flash of hurt on Morgana's face which quickly recovered to one of anger, "Firstly Arthur we don't know if its Merlin and secondly we wont do any good to Merlin dead!" She yelled back shocking Arthur.

* * *

><p>Timothy (Ulrich's father) could tell by looking at Merlin he was Balinor's son, but he was also aware he was under a powerful de-aging spell. Timothy had already decided not to tell the boy about balinor because if he didn't know by now he assumed Balinor and the boy's mother had good reason's for not telling him. "So your the boy Uther claimed as his?" Timothy said clicking his tongue in disappointment when Merlin nodded, "I always knew Uther was foolish as adolescent but I'd figured he would have grown out of it..." Timothy said before standing up.<p>

Merlin gave Ulrich a puzzled look, "My father and Uther where friends in they're earlier years till Uther's wife die-" Ulrich began until Timothy cut him off to continue. "I grew up in Camelot with Uther, I was his manservant for many years... Uther had always been aware of my Magic...but then his Wife Ygraine died and he exiled me because of my magic." Timothy told Merlin.  
>the next day Arthur returned to the border in disguise along with Gwaine and Morgana, Everything went smoothly they entered the kingdom without a hitch until he was recognized. An old woman gasped, "It's the prince of Camelot!" she yelled, and only moments later knights flooded the area and surrounded them.<p>

Gwaine stood in front of Arthur sword drawn while Morgana stood behind Arthur in the same position, "Tell your knight and the lady Morgana to put they're weapons down" Gwaine turned to see the crown prince of Poumuth a young fifteen year old boy with dirty Blondie hair and grayish blue eyes, "Gwaine Morgana please" Arthur told them, Gwaine hesitated shooting looks at the knights that stated 'try anything and I'm afraid I'll have to kill you'

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ulrich both ran when they heard some one yell that the prince of Camelot was here, Merlin tried to push through the crowd. When Merlin caught sight of Arthur he nearly jumped out of his skin in joy, "Arthur!" he yelled, he noticed Arthur's head turn in his direction. Merlin grunted as he pushed past a knight and fell forward.<p>

Morgana gasped when she saw MErlin, "Arthur!" she cried out as she ran towards Merlin and helped the small raven haired boy up.

Arthur too would have run to Merlin's side if he didn't have a sword to his throat when Merlin cried his name, "Hunter put that sword down!" a older man barked and Arthur immediately recognized him as the king of Poumuth. "Prince Arthur of Camelot what do you think you are doing here?" King Riley demanded, "I I came here to retrieve a family member" Arthur said as he took Merlin from Morgana. Arthur shushed Merlin who kept apologizing for not being strong enough to get away from Fredrick, "We do not want a fight we just want to go home now that we have him"

Ulrich yelled Merlin and Arthur's name as he saw Fredrick appear from the crowd and lung at Arthur, thankfully the warning was all Arthur needed because he dodged Fredrick's sword effortlessly. Ulrich ran forward and took MErlin so Arthur could fight.

It all happened so fast he dodged parried and ducked but the moment he dodged the last blow he heard several people gasp followed by Merlin's scream, Arthur turned to see blood pouring from Ulrich's mouth, Fredrick's sword buried into Ulrich's chest. Ulrich fell to the ground on his side sputtering out blood, "U-Ulrich!" Merlin cried tears pouring onto his pale cheeks.

Timothy ran to his sons side, Timothy couldn't hold back the tears he didn't even stop crying when he was shover out of the way.

It hurt..but it wasn't hot like some described it was cold so very cold and Ulrich was scared he could see his father and Merlin, he tried to pull away as Fredrick knelt down next to him with tears in his eyes, "U-Ulrich..D-Don't die! I-Im sorry I-I didn't mean to please!" he heard Fredrick beg, Ulrich smiled lightly this was his Fredrick showing, "U-Ulrich...you can't you're my B-Best friend...I love..you like a brother!" Fredrick yelled, Ulrich could feel Fredrick's hot tears land on his face.

Fredrick wept, how could he be so blind! here he was holding his dying friend...his best friend..the closest thing to a brother...and he was the one that caused it. "F-Fredrick...M-Mi-Missed you..." Ulrich groaned before the light left his eyes and his chest stopped rising and falling...and Fredrick knew...he killed the only person he cared for and the only person who cared for him.

"ULRICH!"

**A/N: So..if you like sir Ulrich leave a review? IDK don't kill me! Anyway more about my schedule i live in Minneapolis so i will be updating in us central time zone? xDD and usually around 3:30 pm - 3:50 pm but it wont show up till like 4:15 pm cause FF is weird? **  
><strong>All the chapters combined including this makes the word amount 8,827 with a page amount of 13 in a 9 point font!<strong>

**_Idea's on what to do with Fredrick are welcome!_  
><strong>


	9. Morgana know's something

**Title: Tale of a De aged Merlin**  
><strong>Author: Black eyed kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: 1616 words!<strong>  
><strong>AN: Okay so i went to see a therapist yesterday because i don't show affection at all! i mean like my friend Maya was like "Love you!" and i was like eh...okay weird right! any way enjoy this chapter MORGANA OCC?**  
><strong>there was a food fight about 10 minutes ago and now i have milk in my shoes...and on my pants DAMN IT!<strong>

Burning hot tears wouldn't stop streaming down Merlin's face, his chest felt tight and his heart was pounding like thunder...It hurt every breath he took felt pained and he didn't know why. Merlin just watched as a once harsh and cruel Fredrick evaporated into a sobbing and emotional mess. "Wake up..." Merlin whispered to himself...he brought his eyes down to the ground before clamping his eyes shut as tightly as he could. "Wake up!" Merlin whispered his voice desperate quiet and shaky.

It was arm and bright, Ulrich was in a field filled with tall grass the reached up to his wrists, "Ulrich honey!" Ulrich turned to see someone he'd never expected to see again...his mother, "Mother?" Ulrich asked. Ulrich ran to her and topped a few feet away from her. Before Ulrich's eyes his mothers image swirled and the background and her began to fade, "Wake up!" he heard someone whisper, and once that voice came he could hear someone whimpering his name and he realized it was Fredrick, "F-Fredrick?" Ulrich whispered before everything came crashing down on him. He opened his eyes and light shined into his eyes a face hovering above his crying and he saw it was Fredrick. Ulrich smiled lightly, "Fredrick?" Ulrich groaned before he realized he was alive and jumped up.

Arthur turned back around when he heard a someone scream "He's alive!" Arthur's jaw dropped as he saw the wound was closed and now was a scar, he turned to look at Merlin and Morgana to see his eyes where glowing amber. Arthur rubbed his own eyes and looked back at Merlin's whose where now blue again, 'trick of the light..it was just a trick of the light it had to be...there's no way Merlin could...it was just a trick of the light Arthur stop freaking out!' Arthur thought to himself, he flinched as Merlin turned to him his eyes puffy but a soft smile on his face, "H-Hes alive" Merlin said.

Morgana couldn't believe her eyes she heard Merlin tell Ulrich to wake up she saw his eyes glow amber and saw Ulrich's wounds heal and the man's honey brown eyes fill with life. Morgana knew one thing for sure Arthur's Manservant and newest member of her family was indeed a sorcerer, Oddly enough she wasn't going to say anything to except maybe Arthur, because she hoped Arthur wouldn't tell his father...Morgana would rather die herself than see Merlin die just because of a stupid law.

* * *

><p>After getting Ulrich back to the cave safe and sound Arthur finally managed to convince himself that Ulrich saved himself with his magic. Arthur sighed as he sat down on a boulder in the cave, he had to admit he admired Fredrick's new found kindness. Arthur watched with cautious eyes as Fredrick sat near Ulrich's bed side. He was aware he angered both Morgana and Merlin by not letting them anywhere near the two, but he didn't dare admit the reason was because he was scared they might hurt Merlin and Morgana. Yes Arthur still refused to trust Ulrich completely after all he was a bloody sorcerer and his father taught him to never trust a sorcerer, but he was positive he'd never trust Fredrick not after all the pain sorrow and worry the man had caused. As much as he would love to kill Fredrick he couldn't allow himself to do it because he made himself swear he wouldn't kill the man unless he hurt another purposely but Arthur didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from killing the man if he hurt Merlin even if it was accidental, so it took a lot of effort on Arthur's part not to kill Fredrick.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Merlin was positive Arthur and Gwaine were asleep he and Morgana rushed to Ulrich's bedside, Merlin cautiously put his hand out and grabbed Ulrich's right hand while the other was being held by a sleeping Fredrick. Merlin turned to Morgana when she patted his shoulder, "Merlin...i saw what you did" she whispered, Merlin looked at her with fear filled eyes which was replaced quickly with a fake look of confusion as to throw her off then brought his gaze back down to Ulrich and his hand's. "I don't know what your talking about" Merlin said as he started to rub soothing circles onto the back of Ulrich's hand.<p>

Morgana shot Merlin a look that was to tell him 'I'm not an idiot now tell me the truth' she sighed again when her look didn't phase the raven. She brought Merlin into a hug, "You don't need to be afraid of me Merlin i Won't tell" she whispered into Merlin's ear before pulling away. Morgana watched as several emotions flickered through Merlin's usually happy eyes, "W-What do you think you saw me do?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone.

Merlin watched as Morgana smiled in victory, "You used magic Merlin" she whispered as she took Merlin's free hand into both of hers. Merlin frowned he saw no use in lying to her since he knew she wouldn't believe him if he tried to tell her it was just a trick of the light or she was seeing things, so he nodded. Merlin squeaked in surprise as Morgana hugged him tightly into her chest and he couldn't help but blush a fiery red as she released him, "You could have told me Merlin i wouldn't have gotten mad i would have protected you" she said as she pushed a piece of Merlin's hair to the side lovingly much like a big sister would. "I've always looked at you like family and family protects each other no matter what" she said sweetly and Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Ulrich groaned as he regained consciousness, the first person he saw was a sleeping Fredrick, second person he saw was Merlin whose face at the time was held into the lady Morgana's bosom. It was hard but Ulrich managed to contain a laugh, he also tried to ignore their conversation but he couldn't help but notice Morgana some how found out about Merlin's magic so he got up successfully scaring the two. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ulrich broke the silence, "M-Merlin you brought me back" Ulrich said a sad smile forming on his face due to the fact part of him wanted to be alive and bring the old Fredrick back while the other part wanted to be with his mother, "He did it was amazing! i hear him whisper for you to wake up twice on the second time though i could feel something i assume it was his magic now was radiating off of him" Morgana said with a smile.

Merlin noticed a look of question on Ulrich's face, "How..did you?" as far as i know you no one should be able to- i was dead!" Ulrich stammered, Merlin noticed Ulrich's grip get tighter on Fredrick's hand. Merlin shrugged and sighed, "I-I don't know i was just so sad i was crying and everything hurt so i asked you to wake up...because Fredrick...he needed you hell i need you!" Merlin admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

Ulrich was right Fredrick did need him and he assumed Merlin needed him because they both hand magic and could help each other but he was scared for Merlin and himself..because Ulrich shouldn't even be breathing let alone sitting up and talking! and yet...this child no Merlin was able to do it and now he was wondering what it cost for Merlin to do it...what Merlin had to give up in order to bring him back.

**A/N: Can i just say thanks Red skittle and everyone else for sticking through my terribly short terribly punctuated story? anyway originally killed Ulrich because i thought no one liked him and i know people don't like Oc's but he's not really one he Frederick the old man Tiberius and Morgan where all created for plot i assume! any way preview time?**

_A tale of a De-aged Merlin ch.9 preview_

_Merlin yawned as he pulled back on the fishing rod, Merlin was sure he had dark bags under his eyes, he hadn't gotten any sleep he was scared and nervous. He knew Morgana and Arthur were best friends and she was scared she'd tell Arthur. Merlin turned around to see Morgana approaching, "Morgana its still very early morning you should go back to sleep" he told her as he casted out the rod. "You should get some sleep to but i can tell your too nervous to sleep so what is it that's bothering you?" she said as she sat on a boulder that sit on the bank of the river. Merlin turned to her again, "You can't tell him" he said. Morgana gave him a puzzled look, "You can't tell Arthur"_


	10. Leaving

**Title: Tale of a De aged Merlin**  
><strong>Author: Black eyed kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Chapter: 9<strong>  
><strong>Words: 1867 words<strong>  
><strong>AN: six year old Merlin's back! oh and i wont be updating during winter break..i don't know actually i might update once...I'd have to see how my creativity is doing then anyway enjoy the holidays!**

Merlin yawned as he pulled back on the fishing rod, Merlin was sure he had dark bags under his eyes, he hadn't gotten any sleep he was scared and nervous. He knew Morgana and Arthur were best friends and she was scared she'd tell Arthur. Merlin turned around to see Morgana approaching, "Morgana its still very early morning you should go back to sleep" he told her as he casted out the rod. "You should get some sleep to but i can tell your too nervous to sleep so what is it that's bothering you?" she said as she sat on a boulder that sit on the bank of the river. Merlin turned to her again, "You can't tell him" he said. Morgana gave him a puzzled look, "You can't tell Arthur"

"Merlin i have to!" She said, and Morgana was telling the truth Arthur needed to know. Morgana frowned as she noticed the bags under his eyes and the paler then normal six year old face, "Please Morgana you can't..." he whimpered and Morgana was sure a bit of her heart broke at his tone. she sighed and got up, "Merli-" she began when Merlin got up and hugged her, "Please don't tell him please!" Merlin begged his lip in a pout and his eyes watering, if Gauis and Arthur would have told her about Merlin's struggle she would have known his childish side was winning. Morgana hugged Merlin back, "Alright...Alright i wont tell him" she said, "You promise?" Childish Merlin asked with puppy dog eyes, "Promise" she said even though she regretted making the promise. Morgana knew one day Merlin would have to tel him and she was hoping Arthur wouldn't get mad or exile Merlin. She knew Arthur wouldn't have in in him to have Merlin executed or so she hoped.

Arthur awoke in the cave he stretched out and yawned before getting up and heading out to see Ulrich leaning against Fredrick as they both walked over to Merlin and Morgana. Arthur smiled lightly when he saw Merlin's facial expression brighten considerably. Arthur wished it was because of him but he knew it was for Ulrich when Merlin ran over to him bouncing up and down excitedly, 'well six year old Merlin's back' he thought before joining the four his peripheral vision on Fredrick in case he tried anything.

Ulrich's smile disappeared when he saw Arthur join them they're feelings of distrust for each other equal. "It's good to see you're up and walking Ulrich" Arthur said before strolling past and picking up Merlin who smiled at him, "Arty!" Merlin squealed and bounced around in Arthur's arms.

Morgana laughed, "be careful Merlin you do weigh quite a bit and i don't think uther would be happy if you broke Arthur" she said. Morgana sighed when Merlin ignored her, "what is with him one minutes hes normal Merlin the next hes acting like how he looks!" she said trying to be serious but it cracked when Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder closed his eyes and fell asleep. "T-That's to cute..." she said with a growing grin before her attention was grabbed by gwaine who approached them with they're horses.

Arthur hoisted Merlin up onto a horse before looking back to Fredrick and Ulrich, "If you try anything against Merlin myself or my family i will not hesitate to imprison you as for Fredrick...I would kill him before he had a chance to touch Merlin. Understand?" Arthur said sternly.

Ulrich noticed Fredrick's grip on his shoulder tighten, Ulrich looked up and saw Fredrick nod to acknowledged Arthur's threat. "I understand" Fredrick replied before he let his emerald eyes meet honey brown and back to crystal blue, "I will never cause any one harm purposefully" Fredrick added. Ulrich was beyond proud of Fredrick and he was starting to think his 'death' shocked Fredrick into changing. He walked over to Arthur limping slightly, "Protect the kid okay?" Ulrich asked a hint of over protectiveness in his eyes. After Arthur agreed the four departed and one thing echoes in Ulrich's mind, 'to bring one back one must be given up' Ulrich gulped before turning away from his departing 'Friends?' and walked with Fredrick to his Father who clapped them both on the back.

* * *

><p>It was two week's later and Merlin was starting to miss Ulrich's kindness when Arthur entered holding a letter in his right hand. Merlin skipped over nearly tripping over a bed pan, "Clumsy as a kid too?" Arthur said with a chuckle as he watched Merlin steady himself. Merlin frowned then snatched the letter from Arthur and carefully broke the wax seal and took out the yellow paper and read it with a smile when he saw it was from Ulrich and Fredrick. After Arthur encouraged Merlin to read it aloud Merlin unfolded it and began, "Dear Merlin, I hope you get this letter. Anyway life has been good I'm starting to enjoy Fredrick's company again, he's been doing better he still has angry out bursts but he learned to control his out bursts better... I also was wondering how Arthur and the lady Morgana were fairing?" Merlin paused, "Fredrick here...Merlin i cannot apologize enough to you for being... like that, I wish i could patch up what i did to you, but i know the damage must be to great to be healed by written words. Oh an if Arthur's ever not treating you right Ulrich told me to tell you to tell us alright? oh and timothy wants to write now so bye!" Merlin took a breath and looked at Arthur who was deep in thought, "Merlin my dear boy i hope you are doing well i have information for you about the spell your under, I assume your wondering how i knew about it? lets just say this old man notices a lot. I only figured out how to age you about four years so I'd assume you'd be about ten years old? anyway Merlin have Uther's court physician use the ingredients below and tell me how it goes if you decide to use it, Sincerely Timothy Fredrick and" Merlin paused and smiled , "It switches to Ulrich's writing" he told Arthur before continuing, "from your Magical friend ps! we tested the potion on a pig and it works so don't worry it wont kill you bye! oh and write back!"<p>

Arthur snatched the letter from Merlin and read the ingredients, "Alright lets get this to gauis" Arthur said as he lead the way out of Merlin's room.

* * *

><p>Merlin noticed Arthur was more impatient then himself as Gauis made the potion, "Is it ready?" Arthur asked impatiently. Merlin chuckled when Gauis shot Arthur a look.<p>

Arthur began pacing as the second hour mark rolled around. He couldn't believe he'd get Merlin back...well sort of he'd be stuck with a ten year old better then a six year old he guessed. Arthur smiled when gauis announced it was finished. After handing it to Merlin did Arthur notice the look of 'this potion is it even edible?' "Go on Merlin" Arthur encouraged.

Merlin gulped after plugging his nose and chugging it down, but plugging his nose didn't make it better sure it helped the taste but the texture of the tick lumpy grey potion was enough for him to gag.

Arthur tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, he turned to Merlin when he heard the servant grunt and groan. Before his eyes Merlin grew a centimeter or two taller and his hair grew and darkened. "Hes...seven?" Arthur groaned angrly at the failure.

* * *

><p>After the failure Merlin felt like a mess, even though he grew a tiny bit his muscles ached because of how fast it happened. no one knew and seemed to noticed his growth besides Gauis and Arthur.<p>

* * *

><p>Ulrich opened the letter and read it aloud to his father and Fredrick, "Holy the hand writings bad" Ulrich complained before starting. "Dear Ulrich Timothy and Fredrick it's Merlin, the potion it only worked it made me a year older, it didn't do much but make my hair get darker and longer and i grew a centimeter, it also made Arthur pretty upset but don't worry i got him under control anyway if you know anything else that could help please tell us!" Ulrich sighed and looked to his father, "I assume testing it on a pic was not entirely accurate" his father said as he walked over to the potions table and cleared a spot, Ulrich walked over to his father, "Father what are you doing?" Ulrich asked, "writing back"<p>

**A/N: letters oh my! potion no worky sad face ;~; who can fix Merlin? perhaps timothy will send Merlin and Arthur and possibly Morgana too! to find Balinor or maybe Arthur will learn the truth about Merlin and Exile him and Merlin finds Balinor who takes care of him and eventually learns he's his son and Arthur feels guilty and looks for Merlin? the second choice will make the series longer! and I'm thinking a squel with Arthur being de-aged to 14? what do you think?**

Arthur finding out preview?

_Merlin sat on a bench in Morgana's chambers, Morgana sat in a chair across from him. He couldn't help but smile when she did, "I need you to focus alright Merlin?" Morgana asked him, he nodded and focused on the rag she held in her hand. What the two didn't know was Arthur was watching curiously. Merlin placed out his hand and thought of a flame warm and comforting from a distance but dangerous and harmful to the touch. he closed his eyes and let out a breath before opening them again to see small sparks shoot from his finger tips and turn into small balls of fire the size of a grain of rice shooting from his finger tips and hitting the rag which caught on fire in response._

_Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in a gasp. Suddenly a flurry of emotions ran through him the first fear...sadness and sick then confusion and the last anger boiling hot rage._

_Morgana saw the petrifying look of fear on Merlin's face as Arthur stormed in his face red with rage, "Arthur wait let me explai-" she was cut off when Arthur slapped her. She sat there shocked and holding her burning cheek_

**I'm thinking of going with this one but i want to know what you think first okay? so leave a review and tell me if you want that to be the next chapter enjoy**


	11. Don't ever come back

**Title:**** Tale of a De aged Merlin**

**Author:**** Black eyed kids**

**Rating:**** Teen**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Words:**** 1586**

**A/N:**** OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I AM SO SO SORRY! I sort of lost my note book with my Merlin stuff in it...so I kinda couldn't type anything so I had to re-write it from memory. But in my first version it was balinor who found Merlin, but I thought what the hell why not Margouse right! Anyway I will try and update more regularly! SUPER SORRY!**

**_One week after the potions failure_**

_Merlin sat on a bench in Morgana's chambers, Morgana sat in a chair across from him. He couldn't help but smile when she did, "I need you to focus alright Merlin?" Morgana asked him, he nodded and focused on the rag she held in her hand. What the two didn't know was Arthur was watching curiously. Merlin placed out his hand and thought of a flame warm and comforting from a distance but dangerous and harmful to the touch. he closed his eyes and let out a breath before opening them again to see small sparks shoot from his finger tips and turn into small balls of fire the size of a grain of rice shooting from his finger tips and hitting the rag which caught on fire in response._

_Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in a gasp. Suddenly a flurry of emotions ran through him the first fear...sadness and sick then confusion and the last anger boiling hot rage._

_Morgana saw the petrifying look of fear on Merlin's face as Arthur stormed in his face red with rage, "Arthur wait let me explai-" she was cut off when Arthur slapped her. She sat there shocked and holding her burning cheek._

Merlin panicked when Arthur suddenly grabbed his small forearm and began tugging him from Morgana's chambers, "A-Arthur that hurts!" Merlin yelped when the grip tightened.

Arthur clearly ignored Merlin and stormed into Merlin's chambers collected somethings in a bag and then started to take the bag and Merlin out of the castle.

"A-Arthur! L-Let me explain!" Arthur ignored Merlin's cries and simply pushed him into the forest and tossed the bag to the ground.

"Don't ever, **EVER** come back" Arthur snarled in furry and left Merlin there.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on the forest ground stunned at first, he couldn't believe it was happening it had to be a dream, a nightmare, and Merlin had to wake up! now!<p>

But no matter how many times Merlin pinched his small 7 year old arms he never woke up, because...It wasn't a dream or a nightmare, It was real.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat at her chambers window watching as small rain drops splattered onto her window and slowly formed into bigger drops that came down faster and harder.<p>

"My lady I have your dresses clea- Morgana? whats wrong?" Gwen rushed over to Morgana's side dropping the basket she was holding to the floor.

Morgana lifted her tear stained face to looked at Gwen, "M-Merlin" she whimpered before bursting forth in tears and hugging her best friend/maid tightly.

"My lady, what is wrong with Merlin?" Gwen asked as she rubbed circles onto Morgana's back, which Morgana welcomed.

"A-Arthur, he is so angry," Morgana released Gwen, "He took Merlin awa-"

"H-How, HOW COULD **YOU!**" Arthur boomed as he entered Morgana's chambers slamming the door behind himself and completely ignoring Gwen's presence.

Morgana got up from her spot and wiped away the tears before storming over to Arthur meeting him with her own rage, "How could **_I_**!" she chuckled sarcastically, "How could you Arthur Pendragon, How could you throw Merlin out in the rain, Merlin your best friend in a 7 year olds body! He's defenseless Arthur-"

"Defenseless, really Morgana! he can catch things on fire! I don't call that defenseless...AND HE is not my friend!" Arthur snarled as he slammed his fist on the wooden table he stood next to.

"Yes DEFENSELESS," she pushed Arthur's chest, "And do not even try to deny your friendship! I have seen you two together. He makes you smile the way I could only wish to! and you threw that away because of your fathers IDIOTIC LAW!" She screamed not even trying to hide her voice, she just no longer cared who heard.

"Would you rather I let him stay and use his magic _HERE_, where if caught by someone besides me he would be hanged, burned or decapitated!" Arthur roared.

* * *

><p>Merlin clutched the bag to his chest as he ran through the forest looking for any sort of shelter. The rain disguised his tears and it took Merlin a second to realize he was crying. Crying because his friend, his best friend besides Will (who was dead so Merlin only had Arthur now) tossed him aside and didn't give him a chance to explain.<p>

Merlin finally found shelter under several rocks that form a small hollow, he tucked his legs into his chest and sat in the hallow.

He finally let his emotions burst fourth. Merlin felt himself slowly dying, he couldn't take the ache in his chest that said Arthur was never going to understand, understand that Merlin was afraid of himself 99.9% of the time, or that he was afraid he would hurt someone. Merlin knew Arthur most of all would never understand that the only time he felt his curse (magic) was going to a good use and no longer felt like a curse was when he used it to protect Arthur.

* * *

><p>"My lady, what I think Prince Arthur is trying to say is that he-"<p>

"I get what hes trying to say Guinevere, But what i do not understand," She took a step forward, "Is how he could not treat Merlin kindly and help him like we did with the druid boy."

Arthur was about to understand when he felt a pang...a pang of guilt, she was right, Arthur had helped the druid boy and yet he refused to do the same with Merlin? Arthur pushed it down and away. _Merlin got what he deserved, he got what he deserved for lying to me! _he told himself.

"Well Arthur! Why! Why help the druid boy, a boy you barley knew and yet not help Merlin!" Morgana screamed with a new found outburst of rage that grew in her chest.

"B-Because! He lied to me Morgana! He lied!" Arthur yelled back.

Morgana chuckled darkly and took a step away from Arthur, "How can he lie to you if you've never asked?" she growled before returning to her seat.

* * *

><p>The rain finally stopped and Merlin got up and stretched, he had finally gotten to the point where he felt numb, where he no longer felt the ache. He simply felt lifeless.<p>

Merlin began a trek up a large hill not caring if his bare 7 year old feet would be able to carry him up it. Merlin focused on the numbness and eventually became so numb he didn't even hear the horse coming up from behind him.

"Boy? Are you lost?" Merlin turned to see a curly blond woman with chocolate brown eyes and wore armour.

"U-Uhm...Not really, I-I just cant go home" He murmured to the woman.

Margouse tilted her head to the side in confusion before getting off her horse, "Why can't you return home little one?" She asked as she rested her hand on the boys shoulder.

"I-I have magic" Merlin admitted no longer caring who knew.

"Well, little one you are not alone. You see I have magic as well" she muttered a few words and a ball of ice formed in her hands.

Merlin gasped, "My name little one is Margouse, what is yours?" Margouse asked kindly.

"M-Merlin, My name is Merlin" he said offering the kind sorceress a smile.

"Well Merlin would you like to come with me?" Margouse asked Merlin with a kind smile.

"Y-You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, you are after all a sorcerer, one with magic, we magical people should stick together. What do you say would you like to come with me?"

"I-I'd like that" Merlin replied.

Margouse smiled and helped Merlin onto the horse, "Hold on tightly" she said.

**A/N: So... My punctuation? Bettar no? :3 I got a little tip from a senior in my ojibwe class :3 he's super nice! **

**Giga-waa-baa-min-niwiji-agan! or Giga-waa-baa-min-niji-kwe**

**(I will see you later my cross gender friend or Female friend) **


	12. Cendred

****_Title: A tale of a De-aged Merlin_  
><em>Author: Black Eyed Kids<em>  
><em>Chapter: 11<em>  
><em>Rating: Teen<em>  
><em>Words: 1249<em>  
><strong>**

_**A/N 1: Boozhoo! Hope you like this chapter! the next installment should be written in a day and typed in a couple and posted a day after its typed!**_

****  
>The castle Merlin and Morgause rode up to was tall, large and made of dark stone that was warn and chipped. It took he young warlock a moment, but soon he recognized it was the castle Fryien, the place where Cendred and his men had taken refuge.<p>

Merlin let out a shaky breath, "The castle is a lot less intimidating on the inside" Morgause told the young warlock, then ushered the horse over the draw bridge.

Once they reached the main palace of the castle, several large men exited the palace waring dented, scratched and darkened armour, they were coming to greet them. "My lady you brought a guest?" the one that spoke was tall and well built, with a mop of sandy brown hair that hung in his grey green eyes.

"Yes his name is Merlin" the man nodded and extended his arms out to the seven year old Merlin. "It's alright little one, he just wants to help you down" Morguase told him softly and kindly.

Giving a small nod Merlin swung is legs to hang off the side of the saddle. then grabbed onto the man's shoulders and dismounted with his help. Margouse dismounted next, she did it with a fair amount of elegance, Merlin noted.

"Merlin, this is Alexander." Alexander the man that helped him dismount gave his a small smile, Morgause turned her attention back to Alexander, "You will be taking care of every one of Merlin's needs" She told Alexander sternly, not giving the sandy haired brunette an option.

Alexander bowed, "Yes M'lady" he spoke with much respect, then followed Morgause who took Merlin's hand into her own and walked him into the palace.

The palace, the moment Merlin walked in lit up, Morguase's magic having lit the various torches and candles that lay around. With better lighting Merlin noticed the main entrance had high ceilings and grand and large iron chandelier that was made with different colored glass and other abstract pieces of metal that reflected the candles light in different colors. On the floor was a sidewalk thin strip of warn, tattered and frayed rug that stretch from the palace doors up to the top of an open large and beautifully detailed staircase.

Merlin's attention had just drifted to several ornate tapestry's hanging on the walls when someone spoke, "My Lady Morgause!" looking away from the tapestry and to the stair case, he saw Cendred descending the staircase with a grin.

"Cendred" Morguase wore a flirty smile and used a tone dripping sweetness with a subtle hint of authority.

Said man walked over to Morgause with confidence in his stride, he then reached out and gave Morgause's blue silk covered arm an affectionate squeeze. He then turned his attention to Merlin, examining him up and down, "Alexander, take our young friend here to get shoes...his feet must be freezing" the knight/servant/warrior nodded, and instead of just leading Merlin, he picked the small warlock up.

"Woah!" Merlin let out a startled yelp when his bare feet left the ground.

Then the lady Morgause took a step towards Merlin and patted him on the head kindly, "I shall see you again at dinner my young sorcerer." She told Merlin with a kind and reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Her smile must have been infectious because Merlin found himself smiling shyly back.

. . . . .

It was no more then five minutes later, when Merlin was sitting on a-his large bed covered in navy blue velvet and silk bedding. he swung his seven year old legs back and fourth, the tips of his toes not quite reaching the floor due to the bed being so high.

"I have brought a couple pars of temporary shoes that should fit well until Lord Cendred orders someone to create a proper new pair." Merlin's head snapped up to see Alexander entering the room with two pairs of boots.

The young warlock nodded, and took the shoes from Alexander. He slipped them on with ease, "Do they feel alright?" Alexander asked with a smile that reminded him of Ar-

Arthur...

Sea blue eyes of anger, betrayal, sadness and hate flashed through Merlin's mind. "They fit perfectly...thank you Alexander" Merlin responded emotionlessly as his mind was busy remembering Arthur's anger filled yells.

"It was no problem Merlin," Alexander headed for the door, "Ask for me and I shall come as fast as I can" With that said, Alexander left...and Merlin collapsed onto his side when he heard the door latch shut.

Soon Merlin was having a panic attack, his breath was coming out as ragged pants as his heart beat accelerated. He was scared, so scared. He knew he shouldn't, he knew this is what Arthur wanted, so he shouldn't be sad... because he was making Arthur happy by being gone. Wasn't he?

Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he thought that. He wrapped his arms around himself, What if Arthur was happy he was gone? was he having a feast because he was finally ridden of his clumsy servant that was stupid enough to get turned into a child? He probably was... probably because right now, Merlin realized he needed Arthur a lot more then Arthur needed him.

He openly sobbed and it wasn't quiet...but no one bothered to check in on him, and he didn't care.

The pants got worse as he realized he didn't just lose Arthur but he lost Gauis, Gwen and Morgana...he was also a little bit sad he wouldn't see Uther (being that Uther had been exceedingly kind to him).

Soon the sadness disappeared and was replaced with anger, "YOU GODDAMN ARSE!" He slammed his fist into the pillow, several feathers flying out of it, "I'VE SAVED YOUR LIFE MORE TIMES THEN YOU CAN COUNT ON BOTH HANDS!" He punched the head board this time and his small seven year old knuckles split open and leaked out blood steadily. His head fell into the pillow and part of him wondered if he could suffocate laying face down like this.

Rolling onto his back Merlin rested the back of his un-injured hand on his forehead, "W-Why won't you come and take me home?" he whimpered as the sadness took control again.

**_A/N 2: I hope that wasn't too angsty for you, did it make anyone cry? don't be ashamed to tell me if you did! Oh also Idea's and reviews are loved! Thank you Red Skittle and anyone else who didn't give up on me during my extremely long writers block...And I also found the original version of the chapter before this with Balinor in it... ^^; OOPS!_**

**_Well C'ya_**

**_Love_**

**_~ Black Eyed kids_**


End file.
